vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kongu
|-|Matoran= |-|Toa Inika= |-|Toa Mahri= Summary Kongu was the former Captain of the Gukko Force of Le-Koro and the right hand of Turaga Matau. He was later transformed into one of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Kongu Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Inika / Mahri of Air Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation and Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (As a Toa Inika, his element is intertwined with lightning), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Telepathy (Can read minds and project his thoughts into the minds of others with Suletu), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Kongu can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Mind Manipulation with Suletu, Summoning with Zatth, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Inika, he wielded a Laser Crossbow. *'Suletu:' The Great Mask of Telepathy, which was used by Kongu as a Toa Inika. It allows Kongu to read the thoughts of others and project his thoughts, or those of another, into their mind. It can also be used to distract an opponent with mental noise. Kongu's Suletu is also sentient, able to assist him with utilizing its powers. It is always on at a low level. *'Zamor Launcher:' A projectile weapon utilized by Kongu as a Toa Inika, using Energized Protodermis Zamor as ammunition. *'Zatth:' The Great Mask of Summoning, which is used by Kongu as a Toa Mahri. It allows him to summon Rahi from his surroundings, but he can't control which ones appear or control them when they arrive. *'Cordak Blaster:' A powerful six-shot revolving rocket launcher designed by Hydraxon. Intelligence: Kongu is an experienced and skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Kongu is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. As a Toa Mahri, he initially couldn't breathe out of the water. Toa of Air: Kongu is a Toa of Air, giving him the ability to control and absorb air as he wishes. He can manipulate wind currents to aid in simulating flight, and to form cyclones and hurricanes. By absorbing air, he can form vacuums to suffocate his foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Air Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6